


Doctor Hemmings

by SinisterMind



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dramaaa, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, doctor!luke, hospital!AU, married, nurse!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterMind/pseuds/SinisterMind
Summary: Everyone wanted to be the one Doctor Luke Hemmings datedToo bad he's married to the clumsy nurse in training





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is based off Itazura Na Kiss Love In Tokyo kinda bc im obsessed thanks  
> to my friends but yeah
> 
> Pls give it a chance i wrote this at midnight

They were an unlikely duo. Luke being the head surgeon at the main hospital in Sydney, Australia and Michael being the clumsy medical student who is training to be a nurse. Luke wasn't one to speak about their relationship, he didn't even wear his wedding ring too work. Michael understood though, he wouldn't wear his rings when he had such a major role in saving someone's life, it's a health hazard and it could be lost. 

Michael wore his proudly on his ring finger. It was a simple silver band because Luke is all about simplicity but the fact that Luke gave to him is what makes it special. 

 

Michael sat in the slightly crowded room awkwardly looking around and twisting the ring on his finger. He doesn't know why he's so nervous, he's probably going to be the oldest person in the course due to transfering out of his painting course. 

Everyone looked so professional and seemed to know what they were doing. Michael wore the same pale blue scrubs as everyone else did but he still felt like he was below everyone else. Maybe it was the bright red hair that adorned his head, spiked in different directions as if he didn't brush his hair when he woke up that morning - which he did thank you very much. Maybe it was the tattoos that littered his arms or maybe the holes around his eyebrow where he had recently removed the eyebrow piercing he had had for a few years. 

 

Luke had told him to remove it if he was serious about becoming a nurse. 

 

"Hey" a voice startled him causing him to jump and nearly fall off the chair. The person laughed and he heard a few more voices join in. His face flushed with embarrassment as he straightened himself up and looked at who startled him in the first place.

"Uh hey" Michael replied 

"Didn't mean to scare you there, mate" the boy laughed again "You're new here, right?"

"Yeah, I'm new" Michael answered with a nervous chuckle "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah because you're sitting in Ashton's seat" indicating to the guy standing next to him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry" Michael uttered out gathering the little things he had brought to class "I'll find another seat"

"No, no, it's fine" Ashton said "I'll sit next to you"

 

Michael was still a little embarrassed as Ashton took a seat next to him and the boy who startled him sat in front of him with the two girls that were with them. 

 

"You don't look like a nurse" Ashton commented as he eyed Michael up and down "Look more of the artsy type"

"Oh, yeah, I um, transferred from painting to here because my uh interests shifted" Michael somewhat lied. The boy in front of him raised an eyebrow at his excuse but didn't comment on it. Instead took it upon himself to introduce himself as Calum and the two girls as Rachel and Kennedy. Michael quickly said his name before returning to twisting his wedding ring. 

Ashton, Calum, Rachel and Kennedy all started talking between them excitedly. Michael wanted to join in too but he didn't know what they were even talking about. That is until they mentioned a certain Dr Hemmings who is apparently the hottest and smarted surgeon in the hospital. Michael wanted to chime in and say 'Hey, that's my husband and I would appreciate if you'd stop talking about how much you fancy him' but he kept his mouth shut. 

"Do you know who Dr Hemmings is Michael?" Ashton asked 

"Uh, I've heard of his name?"

"He's the most attractive looking doctor in this entire hospital, all the girls and some of the boys have a crush on him and some day, I hope to be the one dating him" Kennedy sighs wistfully. 

"I thought he was married?" Michael heard himself say before he could stop himself. 

"What?!" Kennedy, Rachel and Ashton shrieked 

"How do you know?!" Rachel asked "He doesn't wear any rings!"

"It was just a rumour I heard!" Michael defended himself with wide eyes. 

 

Michael rubbed his tired eyes with his fists as he lay down in the double bed in their room. He could hear Luke tapping the keys of his laptop that sat on the desk opposite their bed and all he wanted to do was for Luke to turn the laptop off so he could cuddle him as he fell asleep. 

Eventually, Luke climbed into the bed and lay on his back and on cue, Michael shifted over so he could be as close to him as possible. 

 

"You're awfully clingy, you know that?" Luke commented 

"You've told me once or twice" Michael mumbled sleepily, bringing the bunched up covers closer to his chin. Luke hated when Michael did this, saying he was going to get too hot but Michael got cold easily so he did it anyway. "The people in my class talk about you a lot"

"Do they now?" Luke questioned, mildly amused at the red head

"Everyone does" Michael says softly "Everyone always will"

 

Luke had left before Michael woke up that morning. He didn't leave a note or a text so Michael assumed there was an emergency at the hospital that he had to get to. This happened a lot. 

He rolled out of bed and put the crinkly light blue scrubs on, grabbing a banana from the counter and leaving for class. When he arrived to the hospital, he threw the banana peel in a nearby bin and entered the building, shivering slightly at the cool air inside. He walked to his classroom to find that they were just about to start so he quickly slid into a seat next to Calum. 

Michael found this class a little boring if he was being honest. He was never one to be able to focus and he can never study for long periods of time. Luke normally studied with him and sternly keep him on track when his mind began to wander. 

 

"You coming, Mike?" Calum asked tapping him on the shoulder

"Huh?" Michael snapped out of his little fantasy of going on a date with Luke.

"It's lunch" Calum replied "We're going to the cafeteria"

"Right" Michael coughed and stood up, following his new friends to the cafeteria. 

 

He was sat next to Rachel when Kennedy let out a quiet screech which made a few of the people on nearby tables stare at the brunette in confusion. Michael was confused as well until she followed her eye sight to see Luke entering the cafeteria with a few colleagues. He smiled at the sight of his husband in a doctors coat and insinctively went to twirl his wedding ring. His friends eyed his husband as he went to a table and sat down, nodding along to something a colleague had said. 

 

"Where'd you get the ring from?" Ashton asked indicating to the silver band "You fiddle with it a lot"

"Oh" Michael blushed "It's my wedding ring"

"You're married?!" Rachel gasped "I wasn't expecting you of all people to be married"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked in a deffensive tone

"It's just that, you're so young!" she explained

"I'm 25! I'm older than all of you!" Michael crossed his arms over his chest as he watched his friends eyes widen. "Is that so surprising?"

"N-no" Ashton stuttered "It's just that Dr Hemmings is walking over here"

 

Everyone swivelled in their seats to see that Dr Hemmings was in fact walking towards their table holding a container and a water bottle. His blue eyes scanned the five people that sat at the round table and his lips didn't stray from their permanent straight line. He stopped next to Michael and looked down, placing the container and bottle in front of him .

 

"You forgot your lunch" Luke spoke in a monotone voice and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I went back to retreive it for you"

"Oh, uh, thanks Luke" Michael blushed ferociously as his friends gaped at the interaction. Luke nodded and let go of the red heads shoulder and walked back to his own table. 

"What the hell just happened?!" Kennedy gasped with wide eyes "Dr Hemmings never talks to anyone!"

"Why did he give you lunch?" Asthon gaped "You said you didn't know him!"

"I left my lunch at home" Michael replies quietly as he uncaps the container to retrieve the leftovers of last nights dinner - spaghetti. "And he's my husband"

"Husband?!" they all but shouted making Michael shush them as he looked over his shoulder to where Luke was sitting. He could tell Luke would have that smirk on his face that he does when people find out he's married. 

"Yes!" Michael shushed them "We're married"

"I don't believe you" Ashton crossed his arms. Michael stared at him in disbelief, why would he lie about being married to Luke? Ashton saw Luke come over here and give him lunch so it's obvious that they live together. 

"I'll prove it then!" Michael replied chidlishly standing up with his palms on the table, chair scraping against the polished floor. He marched over to Luke's table and tapped him on the shoulder. Luke turned his head to look up at his husband and silently asked what he came over for. "They don't believe we're married"

"And?" Luke asked with a blank face "That's not my problem"

"But we are married!" Michael stomped his foot

"I don't see why it's their business to know we're married" Luke turned away from him and continued with his lunch "I'll see you tonight"

"Fine" Michael grumbled walking back to his seat and flopping down in despair. "He's so annoying"

 

<><><>

 

If there was one thing Michael couldn't stand it was injections. He hated needles of every kind which sounds surprising from the amount of tattoos he has inked on his skin and the piercings in his ears and eyebrow but injections were a whole other story. He couldn't do it and that's what they were doing in class today. He couldn't even look at his teacher do a demonstration on the fake arm without feeling like he was going to pass out. He gulped nervously as they went into their groups to start practicing injection one another with the fake arm to ensure that they get the right positioning and follow the correct method and aftercare. 

He watched Kennedy and Rachel go first injecting the fake arm that was attached to Calum's bicep, gripping hold of the bed sheets of the hospital bed he was perched on. Ashton went next, missing the first time but succeeding in the second. Now it was Michael's turn. 

 

"Relax" Calum told him as he watched Michaels shaky hands put on the white latex gloves "You'll make the patient nervous"

"Sorry" Michael squeaked as he picked up the syringe and took the top off so the needle was exposed. "Right, tie this around your arm so the veins pop, rubbing alcohol and then I, then I inject you"

"Yes, I know the process" Calum said in an annoyed voice wanting him to hurry up. "Can you go any faster"

"I'm scared!" 

"Don't be scared! Just do it!"

"Okay" Michael breathed out shakily "I think I'm gonna pass out"

"What" Calum jeered as he eyed Michael's pale and sweaty complexion "Do you need me to take you to an actual doctor?"

"No, no" Michael breathed out shakily "I just need to close my eyes"

 

Calum rushed through corridors trying to find a place that would let the passed out boy in his arms rest. Calum's eyes were frantic as he ran and he kept glancing down at Michael's angelic face to make sure he wasn't in any sort of pain. A doctor with brown tousled hair waved him into a room and told him to lay Michael down on the bed. She left to find some cool towels from the nurses station that they could lay on his forehead. 

Calum looked at the pale boy. He looked so much more innocent with his eyes and mouth shut Calum realised. He was loud and anxious at times when he was awake, outgoing with his bright red hair and seemed to get excited over the smallest things. He hadn't know Michael for that long, only for about four or so months, however long it had been since Michael had transferred into his class, but he felt something for the older boy and that Luke wasn't treating him the way he deserved to be treated. Michael loved Luke so much, now that people knew that the two were married, he spoke all about Luke at any given moment. And Luke ignored all of it. 

He reached out to move some of Michael's fringe out of his eyes that had fallen during the frantic run when a voice behind him spoke. 

 

"What are you doing?" the voice of Dr Hemmings spoke 

"Your husband fainted" Calum snapped already annoyed at the blonde. He didn't see the big deal about him, not at all. 

"I can see that" Luke nodded walking towards the bed and crossing his arms over his chest. "I asked what you were doing"

"That's none of your business" Calum eyed Luke in a menacing way

"It really is" Luke paused "You were staring at my husband"

"You finally acknowledged that he's your husband then?" Calum quipped 

"The ring on his finger says enough"

"Then why don't you wear yours?"

"I'm a surgeon, it's easier to not wear it" Luke looked down at his red haired husband and lightly traced his jaw, the slightly tan skin contrasting against the pale milky skin. 

"You think you're top shit, don't you" Calum said "Because you have too big of an ego, you walk around like you own the place with your looks and your brain but you fail at one thing and that is Michael, you don't deserve him"

 

<><><>

 

Since the encounter with Calum, Luke had been even more distant from Michael and Michael felt unwanted. He spoke about it to his friends during lunch but they honestly weren't much help seeing as they all but had a crush on the blonde doctor themselves. 

Michael felt down and the only way to ignore the feeling was alcohol so he, Ashton, Kennedy and Rachel would go out for drinks together and drink until Michael could barely form a sentence. Then they'd carry him home to his house with Luke and drop him off on the couch where Luke would roll his eyes and venture back to their room. 

This went on for several weeks. Luke would ignore Michael, Michael would get sad and drink with friends. During these weeks, Luke paid a visit to his mother without Michael who had gone out to drink with his friends once again. He knew his brothers were visiting as well and decided to go even though he preferred the solice of his own home but he did love his mother dearly and hadn't seen her for a while. 

 

"So" his eldest brother Ben started "How are you and Michael?"

"We're fine" Luke answered shortly

"You're not wearing your ring" Jack pointed out

"Yes, I tend to not wear it at work and I forget to put it on at home"

"Does Michael wear his" Jack asked 

"Every day" Luke nodded "Won't take the damn thing off"

"Well, something's up" Ben looked at his youngest brother "What's gotten you like this?"

"I don't know" Luke sighed "It's like every time I look at Michael I get irritated and annoyed especially ever since that Calum guy tried to make a move on him"

"Jealous much" Jack laughed 

"Me? Jealous?" Luke scoffed 

"You're jealous of Calum" Jack told him "That's why"

"Why would I be jealous of Calum?" Luke asked "He's a nobody"

"But he made a move on your husband yeah?" Ben added "You're jealous he's paying attention to something that doesn't belong to him"

 

Michael laid his head on the cool surface of the table, ignoring the sound his scrubs make when he shifts in his seat. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Ashton questioned 

"Nah" Kennedy shook her head "He's got a hangover"

"Michael and his hangovers" Rachel laughed as Michael groaned in response 

"Luke's been avoiding me" Michael groaned, burying his face into his arms before lifting it up to take a sip of water "I miss him"

"Need a break from the hubby?" Rachel asked as Calum walked over with a bottle of medicine 

"Here, take this" Calum ordered as he gave the bottle to Michael. He shaked two out into his palm and washed them both down with a large gulp of water. 

"He doesn't love me like I love him" Michael moaned pathetically which made Ashton roll his eyes. 

"Move in with me" Calum suggested and everyones eyes turn to him "It's a small apartment but you'd fit in well and Luke doesn't deserve you, you deserve more than him"

"We're married, Calum" Michael eyed the Maori 

"So?" he asked "I love you, Michael! Why don't you see that!"

"Because I'm already married!" Michael replied loudly 

"Luke doesn't love you!" 

 

"Totally wrong" the deep voice Michael has come to know so well spoke. The eyes of everyone in the cafeteria turned to where Luke was leaning against the door frame, hands in the pockets of his doctors coat, one foot across the other. He moved out of the position and walked towards the group with no expression on his face. 

"Luke" Michael says softly as he stands up from his seat as does Calum. Calum turned to face the blonde and walked a few steps closer towards him. 

"You're too late" Calum says in a monotone voice "You only made Michael suffer, you can't make him happy! You had no right to marry him!"

"That may have been true" Luke replies eyes focusing on his husband in the background who is nervously watching what unfolds in front of his pretty green eyes. 

"Not 'may have been'" Calum taunts "It was true!"

"I was jealous" Luke retorted making Michael look up in shock "I was jealous of you"

"Jealous" Calum scoffed

"I've never been jealous or envious" Luke walked away from Calum and towards Michael "I've never been dejected or experienced any of those disgraceful, messy human emotions before. But that all changed when Michael came into my life. All those hidden emotions made me lose control. I didn't know how to handle it, they bewildered and irritated me"

 

Michael swallowed nervously and fiddled with the wedding band on his finger. 

 

"So what?" Calum pressed 

"Calum, you have more than your share of messy, disgraceful emotions" Luke pointed out

"What? Are you picking a fight" Calum sneered 

"I was paying you a compliment" Luke turned away and focused on something in the distance "I don't envy you though"

 

Luke turned back around to face Calum and stared at him hard before speaking again. 

 

"That's why you don't need Michael. He's for me, I need him" Luke spoke seriously, meaning every single word that left his mouth. 

"What" Michael replies softly

"I can only be my true self when I'm with Michael" Luke says as he turns towards his husband. Michael walks towards him slowly with teary eyes.

"Really, Luke?" he asks quietly 

"Yes" Luke replies "I didn't even realise until Ben and Jack told me"

"Luke, is it, is it, is it okay for me to come back into our room?" he asked tearfully 

"I just told you, yes" Luke smiled a small smile as Michael lunged for the taller blonde. Wrapping his arms around his shoulders while Luke slowly brings his hands out of his pockets to wrap around his waist, moving one hand up to in between his shoulder blades. He could hear Michael sniffling again but he was so used to Michael's teary personality that it didn't affect him much anymore. 

"I'll never leave you until the day I die" Michael cries as Luke lifted one hand to hold the back of Michael's head as to make sure he won't leave. 

"I'm counting on it" he says softly rubbing his cheek against the faux red hair and bringing his hand down to pull away from his beautiful husband. They stare at each other for a few seconds as Luke brings a finger to under Michael's eye to wipe away a stray tear and lean in for a kiss but it was only when their noses touched that the people in the cafeteria started clapping, startling the two boys back to reality. Michael looked more surprised than Luke as they look around the room. 

"We're in the cafeteria!" Michael frets his hands falling off of Luke's broad shoulders. 

"Looks like I lack modesty too" Luke chuffed 

 

<><><>

 

Michael brought his graduation up at dinner the following fortnight, he had managed to pass all the exams and procedures including the injections which he had spent hours and hours practicing on Calum, who he was still iffy about but was willing to forgive, and had wasted too many needles to not be in trouble at one point or another. 

He had made him and Luke a great dinner if he was being honest and he was waiting for the right time to tell him. Once they were nearing the end of their meal, Michael coughed to draw attention from Luke. 

 

"So, the capping ceremony is next week" Michael smiled widely "And I passed so I finally get to become a real nurse!"

"Great" Luke nodded "We may finally be able to work together"

"And, well, at the capping ceremony the people's partners are allowed to come on stage and give them flowers" Michael gushed whilst Luke stared blankly at him "Oh, Luke, it's been my dream ever since I saw you to receive flowers from you"

"Well you're not going to" Luke replies casually finishing off the remainder of his dinner and starting to gather the dirty plates and utenstils to put in the dishwasher. 

"What" Michael thought Luke could hear his heart shatter 

"I'm going to be in Melbourne that day, I won't be back in time so I'd most likely stay overnight" Luke told him matter of factly

"You won't see me graduate?" Michael asked sadly 

"I'll see you the next day, in your uniform" Luke explained as if it were the same thing 

"Oh" Michael frowned "Okay"

 

His graduation came and went. It was such a whirlwind and it all went by in a blur which only left him to reflect on it after it was over and he was seated in the dimly lit hall where ceremonies were held. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to still be here but no one had told him off yet and it's not like he had anything to look forward to when he got home. Luke won't be there so there's no point rushing home. 

He heard the scraping of the large metal doors open and he slid down in his seat, not really in the mood to get told off. 

 

"Idiot" he heard a familiar voice tisk making him shoot up to stand on his own two feet. 

"Luke" he breathed out as if he couldn't believe that he was here 

"I missed it" Luke walked towards him, hands in the pockets of his suit pants "The florist was closed"

"I don't care" Michael mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his favourite person in the world "How did you get here?"

"I took a flight" Luke replied looking around "But I still missed your graduation" 

"I don't care, I really don't, you're still here anyway" Michael says into his chest. He felt Luke's arms snake around his waist to pull him closer which made him want to look up at the face he's loved for so long. Luke leaned in and pressed his lips against Michael's and brought a hand up to rake through the red locks. 

"You're going to look great in your uniform" 

 

<><><>

 

Michael was signed with Ashton into the same ward as Luke spent most of his time so he was pretty happy with the outcome. 

He stood with his friends in the nurses station waiting to be asigned with a more experienced nurse for their two weeks of compulsory training on actual patients in the hospital.  
Michael followed the nurse to his assigned patient, he was hoping for a child but was met with an elderly Japanese woman who the nurses called 'Grandma Yomoshida' who was scratching her back with a back scratcher in her bed. The nurse introduced Michael to her but all she did was groan and say she couldn't be bothered remembering all these trainees names. Michael's face fell when she said that and he started to wonder what on earth he had gotten himself into. 

He met with his friends in the cafeteria for lunch just like he did every other day but this time he felt like all the life had drained out of him and it seems like Ashton and Kennedy had had similar experiences with their patients. He placed his tray of food on the table and sat down, holding up a hand to Calum who had commented on his tired physique.

 

"So, there's a patient named Mrs Yomoshida. She's incredible" Michael started getting ready to rant to his friends "She called me 8 times this morning, alone! I massaged her back, shoulders, arms, legs. I made her a cup of tea, and another and another! Then massaged her shoulders and back again"

"Mr Clifford, good job this morning!" his training nurse called out as she sat at a nearby table with her colleagues. 

"Thanks" Michael called back 

"Mrs Yomoshida is back at it again" she said "Bullying the trainees"

 

Michael's eyes widened at what she said.

 

"Sorry you had to take her calls" She told Michael "She'd yell at me if I went"

"Watch out, the previous trainee quit her job because she couldn't handle it!" her friend added. Michael's mouth dropped open as he eyed his friends in shock but before he could say something he heard the voice of one of Luke's colleagues. 

"I'm starved, what are you eating, Luke?"

 

A smile crept onto his face as he watched his husband walk into the room and he was about to call out when he heard the nurses on the other table start talking loudly trying to grab his attention. Michael pouted because that was HIS Luke. He watched as his nurse walked over to their table with her friends.

 

"You see him?" She asked "That's Dr Hemmings, the hottest and smartest doctor and surgeon here! Isn't he handsome!"

"That's right" her friend gushed "We love him!"

"Oh" she looked at the trainees "You trainees. Don't even try to get his attention!"

"Should you go over our heads, you know what will happen" her friend added. Michael turned away from them and stared at Calum, eyes wide and nervous. He gulped as they started talking about him like he was a piece of meat once again. 

 

Luke looked over at the table that was occupied by Michael and his friends.

 

"Hey" he said as he walked over to Michael, sliding the tray under his arm as Michael looked up in horror "How did your training go? Have you met Mrs Yomoshida yet?"

"Um yeah" Michael stuttered as Luke leaning against the chair next to him

"I think you'll make a great pair" Luke said as he eyed the three nurses standing at the end of the table 

"No..." Michael replied uncertainly 

"Well, good luck" he wished putting his hand on Michael's shoulder and giving it a little squeeze before turning and grabbing some lunch. 

"Wait a minute" Michael managed to get out as he pathetically reached out to the blonde. 

 

"Hey! What was that?!" one of the nurses said angrily 

"Why was Dr Hemmings talking to you!" his own nurse whined "Before me even!"

"You just got here!" the third all but shouted "What are you too him!"

"Well" Michael uttered 

"Spit it out!"

"Explain yourself!"

"Michael is Dr Hemmings' husband" Ashton surmised in a conceited voice making the faces of all the nurses fall into a state of shock "I can tell you we had the same reaction"

"I didn't even know he was gay!" one of them whined as Michael glared at Ashton.

 

<><><>

 

Michael found it hard working as a nurse not only did he have to deal with grouchy patients such as Mrs Yomoshida but he was tired and he couldn't see Luke whenever he wanted like he thought. He hadn't even worked with him yet. 

The two weeks of training had commensed a while ago and now he was on his own to look after patients and cater to their every need. He was so fucking tired and he's even worked night shifts for some patients when they needed extra staff. He wanted a break but every time he seemed to sit down, someone would need him as soon as possible which meant he would have to run to their room to make sure they're not dying. 

He sleepily walked out of the nurses station with a cup of coffee to get him through this busy day of doing his duties with Ashton and Kennedy by his side as they started to make their rounds. 

 

"You look dead" Ashton commented 

"You don't look too hot yourself" Michael shot back not feeling ready to put on a fake happy persona for his patients today. 

"Jeez" Ashton laughed "What crawled up your ass?"

"Luke's dick" Kennedy snickered getting some disapproving looks from the people in the hallway

"No" Michael shook his head "We haven't done anything like that yet"

"What?!" they asked clearly shocked

"How long have you been married?" Kennedy asked

"Nearly 5 years" Michael smiled at the memory of their wedding day "Luke doesn't like to display emotion a lot of the time, we barely kiss but we hold hands a lot and he hugs me too"

"That doesn't seem very healthy" Ashton commented 

"I don't care" Michael turned up his nose "I love him and he loves me"

"You love him more than he loves you" Kennedy pointed out

"So? Shows that nobody will love him more than me" Michael smiled taking a sip of coffee "He loves me"

 

<><><>

 

It had always been a lingering thought in Michael's mind. That maybe Luke really doesn't love him as much as he thought he did. Maybe he'd fall out of love just as quickly as he fell in love. Luke was a closeted person and Michael knew this. He was very private but he didn't wear his wedding ring, in fact, Michael can't remember the last time he saw the silver band upon Luke's finger. Barely anyone at the hospital knew he was married much less married to another man. He's never made love to Michael or vice versa, they've never even been on a proper date but perhaps Michael was so blinded by his yearning love that he didn't notice that Luke didn't feel the same way. 

He had felt like this for a while now and the thoughts were still with him at work when he was making his rounds. He confided in Ashton and Calum and was on his way to speak to them again when Calum turned around and tried to push Michael away from where he and Ashton were gawking. 

 

"What the fuck, Calum?" Michael asked as he got past the stronger male, somehow. "Why won't you let me -"

 

Michael stopped mid sentence as he looked at what was happening in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he wanted to wake up from this god awful nightmare but this wasn't a bad dream, it was actually happening. He feared for this day but he believed Luke to always be faithful but here he was with his lips pressed to someone that wasn't Michael. His lips were pressed to one of the new female staff members that Michael was introduced to the previous day. He could feel the world around him crumble and the tears form in his eyes as Ashton put an arm around his waist which he hastily shrugged out of and opted to walk up to his husband. 

 

"Why would you do this to me?" Michael sobbed and he knew his face was going red to match his hair because it ALWAYS did when he was crying and Luke knew this. He knew everything about Michael, inside and out. 

"It's not what it looks like" Luke started earnestly as he shoved the woman away from him. She herself looked shocked at what was happening and seemed unaware that the two were romantically involved. 

"I saw you" Michael cried "I saw you kiss her and you didn't pull away! Why would you do this! After all we've gone through! Did you ever love me? Or did you marry me to pity me because you knew I was in love with you for so many year!"

"Mike" Luke started but Michael let out another sob as he shook his head

"Don't call me that! Don't call me anything" He sobbed wiping at his face angrily with his hand. He knew he was causing a scene, could feel the watchful eyes of everyone around him and the comotion he was causing but he didn't care. He caught sight of his wedding ring and angrily ripped it off and held it between two fingers. "We're married, Luke! We're married and you never wear your ring and you never show me off to your friends! No one here knows that we're married unless I tell them! Are you ashamed of me? Am I not smart enough for your standards"

"Michael" Luke tried again

"Shut up" he cried "Please shut up! I love you so much, Luke and you know I do! I love you more than anyone will. Has this relationship always been so one sided? Has our marriage always been this one sided?! Do you not love me? Is that why you kissed her? Did you ever love me?!"

 

Luke started to say something but Michael shook his head and let out another heartbreaking cry as he shoved his wedding ring that could be mistaken for any other ring into Luke's chest and rushed out of the hospital not caring that his shift wasn't over. He could hear Luke, Ashton and Calum calling his name but he refused to look back because he knew he'd take one look at Luke's eyes and fall in love all over again. 

 

Michael got into the drivers seat of the shared car he and Luke have that he insisted on driving to and from work every morning liking the idea of treating his husband but that thought made a new wave of tears cascade down his face. He started the engine and backed out while the stereo automatically started playing. It was their song and any other time that would have made Michael smile and want to get married all over again but right now it was the last thing he wanted. He took his eyes off the road to take the CD out of the stereo and shove it in the glovebox so he wouldn't have to look at it. 

 

A long, loud honk got him out of his daydream as his eyes widened at the car heading straight towards him. It was like everything happened in slow motion. The sound of metal hitting metal was a sound he would never forget and the screeching of tires on the road as they skidded to a halt. The crack of his ribs as his seatbelt held his upper body in place and the smash of glass that was the windscreen and side windows being broken and glass shards piercing his skin. The sound of the airbags going off a second too late cushioned his body as he slunk forwards towards the steering wheel. Time sped up again and he could hear the sound of screams and the people around him as he blinked slowly, chest aching with every breath. He heard some shout for someone to call an ambulance as he closed his eyes and found them too heavy to open. 

 

The next time his eyes were open he was laying in a hospital bed, an IV stuck into his left arm and his right arm heavily bandaged. He could hear the sound of an oxygen machine and a heart monitor but it sounded distant but seemed to get louder as he became more aware of his surroundings. He coughed as he started to fully comprehend where he was and saw that he was wearing an oxygen mask. He went to remove it but a hand stopped him from doing so. His eyes followed the arm that was attached to the hand to the face it belonged to.

 

Luke. 

 

"Don't move so fast" Luke told him quietly as he went to remove the straps that held it in place. He carefully took the mask of and put it on the tray next to the bed and grabbed a plastic cup of water with a straw resting in it, he held it up to Michael who hesitantly took a sip, spluttering a little but swallowing it nonetheless. He watched Luke take a seat next to the bed and how he had his hands clasped between his knees. 

"I thought you died" Luke started "I couldn't chase after you because of a surgery that I was to perform but I wanted to, I really did but I couldn't let a person die on my hands"  
He took a shuddery breath before continuing. 

"I had just finished a surgery when their was a loud comotion at the ambulance parking and I saw someone being wheeled in and I prayed to god it wasn't you but I saw the anchor tattoo on your finger and your red hair and I knew my prayer wasn't answered. I screamed your name and rushed over to you hoping it was my eyes playing a trick on me but it wasn't. You were in so much pain but you were unconscious.

They wouldn't let me perform the surgery on you. I had to sit in the waiting room and wait for answers because they wouldn't tell me anything and I finally felt what it must be like to be waiting for a loved one"

 

Michael didn't say anything but he slowly lifted his arm and spread his fingers and watched as Luke slipped his own between them. 

 

"When they told me what happened" Luke breathed out "I screamed and I shouted because I hated everything and everyone at that moment. Except you. When they told me that your broken rib pierced your lung and that there was so much glass in your arm that they thought they'd have to amputate it but they didn't, I hated myself so much then and there and Michael you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you so much almost as much as you love me but I reckon that's impossible but I'm pretty damn close"

 

"I didn't want to kiss her, i swear to the person i love the most - you - and to god i didn't want to kiss her. You know I'm a private person and she didn't know I was married so she saw me as a challenge, i love you so fucking much"

"I love you" Michael croacked out, his throat sore and voice broken from not being used for so long. 

 

"I love you, too" Luke promised as he reached over to grab a box off of the nightstand. He removed his hand from Michael's and opened it displaying a diamond ring - a proper engagement and wedding ring. One that he knew Michael had dreamt of ever since Luke proposed but never received. "I know how much you wanted to relive our wedding so I got us better rings, the way you deserve to be treated"

 

He slid it carefully onto Michael's scratched hand, kissing his hand after it was on and looking his husband in the eye.

 

"You make me so happy, you're the most beautiful person in the entire world and I want to show the world" 

 

Michael smiled as tears stung in his eyes and he let them fall as he held on even tighter to Luke's hand where the matching rings bumped against one another. 

 

"I'll love you more than anyone ever will" Michael smiled as he looked at their hands entwined, despite the ache of his ribs that spread out through his chest, his chest was also filled with the overwhelming amount of love he had for Dr Hemmings.


End file.
